


Claim

by RiotFalling



Series: WinterIron Month [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP, Possessive Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Bucky is a bit of a possessive bastard. Tony doesn’t mind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650586
Comments: 14
Kudos: 522
Collections: WinterIron Month 2021





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> For the @winterironmonth, NSFW Saturday, WORD: Claiming and DIALOGUE/SENTENCE: “What a pretty sight.”

Bucky sinks his teeth in a little harder, just to feel the way Tony _shakes,_ then pulls away and grins victoriously as Tony instantly goes limp beneath him.

“Fuck, what a pretty sight,” he growls, pushing himself up on his elbows to better appreciate the curve and arch of Tony’s spine, the way Tony lets out a low whine and has to shift with him as Bucky’s knot tugs at his abused rim. “Damn,” Bucky can’t help saying again, because _damn._

Tony is practically _glowing,_ skin slicked with sweat and strong muscles in his back flexing as he pants for breath, teeth marks dotted all along his shoulders in varying shades of reds and blues. “Alpha,” he whines, practically a sob, rubs his forehead against the sheets despite the way they’re soaked through with sweat and come, “Bucky, _please-“_

And _fuck,_ the entire room smells like _them_ , thick and heady and Bucky knows they should really air the place out if they want to calm down, can’t spend the whole day in bed again. He can’t just stay here, watching the way Tony’s swollen rim stretches so tight when Bucky leans back just a little further, the way Tony arches up a little harder and clenches around him. Except Bucky doesn’t _want_ to calm down, doesn’t want to leave their bed, what he _wants_ is-

“Wanna make sure everyone knows you’re mine,” Bucky snarls and leans down to let Tony go flat and limp again. He traces his lips over the bonding gland on Tony’s neck, already swollen with fresh teeth marks over the healed scar, every bit of it screaming _Bucky._ He growls, low and possessive, and the way Tony shudders has Bucky rolling his hips forward again, groaning out “all mine, my omega, gonna make sure everyone knows it. Anyone so much as looks at you ‘s gonna know who ya belong to, gonna fuckin’ _smell_ me on you for _days-“_

“Pretty sure, _fuck-_ everyone already knows that,” Tony laughs out around sharp moans as Bucky works his hips in small circles, teasing his swollen knot against Tony’s poor abused rim until he’s nearly sobbing. “Fuck, _god_ honey I am already _covered_ in you just- just _fuck_ me- _ah!”_

Bucky sinks his teeth into the curve of Tony’s throat again, grinds into him hard as Tony wails and writhes against him.


End file.
